Time after time
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: When a strange room sends Hermione twenty years back in time Hermione will have to struggle with finding a way to go back to her own time, the possibility of saving the lives of people that shouldn't have died and her feelings towards certain blonde that just won't let her go that easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello okay so first I'd like to say that this is my first fanfiction in english so please be nice :) (and if someone will like to help me i'll be really grateful) and second I made some changes so this is an AU (obviously). Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>TIME AFTER TIME.<strong>

The weight of Hermione's books was killing her definitely today wasn't her best day, first one of Hagrid's skrewts bitted her leaving an ugly wound in her arm, then in charms class she found out that she left her homework on her bedroom for the whole class shock, in lunch she stained her uniform and she couldn't change her clothes leaving her only with her shirt and tie and just to make things better her bag broke and now she has to go around the castle with a dozen of books in her arms.

Sighing Hermione let herself fall against the wall trying to recover her energy she just wanted to go to the common room and lie in the couch next to the fire.

Readjusting the books in her arms Hermione left the wall and continued walking through the halls, when one of her books hit the floor Hermione let out a growl of frustration, balancing the books she knelt down and grabbed the book surprised that neither of the other books fell in the process though when she lifted her gaze she saw a door, a door that wasn't there in the first place and it wasn't like any other door she has seen at least in the castle and she was sure that she has walked around this hall a thousand times for the past six years and she has never seen this door before.

_"could it be that this door is like the room of requirements? because I'd swear that this door wasn't there a minute before"_

Reaching out she made lines along the carefully crafted door, there was a serie of runes that she has never seen before, curious she held the doorknob and entered the room, there she found a room surrounded by torches and artifacts that were situated in differents shelves with rolls of parchment, in the center was a huge circular table of marble filled with different runes and numbers of wich just a few she reconized, looking at the table up close Hermione noted that it was similar to a sundial. The brunette carefully put her books on the table and looked closer, analising it, it wasn't until she put her hands on it that she felt a weird tickling in her fingertips and noted that her skin glowed and the torches that lighten up the room were flickering, a light shake made the shelves and the table move in protest, the runes glowed too and the numbers readjusted themselves but as soon as it began it ended. stumbling and shaking her head Hermione picked up her books and got out of the room.

While she walked someone crashed into her making both of them fall to the floor besides all the books, looking at who crashed into her she let out a relived sigh.

"Oh great Harry please help me pick up my books"

"Umm excuse me but do I know you"

"Harry please I'm not in the mood I really had a shitty-" Hermione cut herself when she actually looked at the guy, noting that the familiar emerald green eyes were brown, that his round glasses werent round but rectangular and that his scar usually covered by his messy hair that made him the famous boy-who-lived wasn't there. Opening her eyes like plates Hermione realized that it only could be one person, standing up Hermione ran through the hall to Dumbledore's office.

Once she was at the statue that led to his office the brunette realized that if she was right she didn't knew the password.

"_Oh great Granger now what? do I make a camp here?"_ she though bitterly, fortunely something good finally happened on this horrible day, at the end of the hall walking was no one else that Dumbledore just that this Dumbledore was a couple years younger.

"Sir I know that this will sound weird and you must be wondering who I am but I really need to talk to you and I promise I'll explain everything" she said when the old wizard finally made it to the statue.

"Very well follow me" Dumbledore responded after saying the password, the brunette followed him to his office where she explained everything that happening that day along with some things of her life.

Dumbledore who was quiet the whole time just wrote something in a piece of parchment "Very well miss Granger I'm afraid that you're right you're in 1976 although I must say that I haven't heard anything about that room that aparently was the cause of your...trip through the time. So I propose you something, seeing as we'll last a while finding that room and trying to figure it out you'll study here as a transfered student, as you were sorted in Gryffindor I think the best thing to do is put you in the Slytherin house" seeing that Hermione opened her mouth to complain he held up his hand efectively stoping her"This way someone you already met in the future won't reconize you later because the rivalry between this houses, I recomend you to not socialize too much with people you might know" when Dumbledore received a light nod from Hermione he continued talking"Do you know where Slytherin common room is right? I'll call professor Slughorne and make sure that everything you need will be in your room tonight" Nodding Hermione got up feeling the start of a huge headache"Ah and miss Granger? it might be good if you leave your tie here it would be hard to explain why are you wearing a Gryffindor tie. Oh and before I forget do you know any last name you'll like to go by?

"Umm my grandmother's last name was Grace maybe I can go by that last name"

"Perfect! have a good night. I'll make sure to research everything I can about that room"

After leaving her tie in Dumbledore's office Hermione walked through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, casting a _tempus_ she observed that the student must be in the great hall for dinner.

"_why me huh? of all the people why me? isn't it enough that I almost got killed every year?" _

When Hermione finally made it to the Slytherin common room professor Slughorne was standind next to a stone wall waiting for her.

"Ah you must be the new student allow me to introduce myself I'm Horace Slughorne your new head of house and potion professor and you are...?" he said sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Hermione Grace sir, a pleasure"she said taking his hand in hers.

"Hmm Grace you say? I've never heard of that house at least not in Great Britain" he hummed entwining his fingers in though.

"I must say I'm not surprised sir most of my family if not all comes from America. I was born and spent most of my childhood in London before moving to America with my parents"

"Hmm may I ask why did you moved back?"

"Well my grandaunt...she died and my parents...umm...inherited the mannor" Hermione prayed to all the gods she knew that her hesitation was mistaken by sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear...I talked to one of your housemate and she will show you around the castle, I told her to meet you here in the common room" once he said that he clicked a spot in the middle of the wall and it opened showing the Slytherin common room.

When she entered the brunette realized the difference between both common rooms, this room was large filled with leather couches that seemed expensive, not comfortable though, the green lights made it seem cold and grim unike the warm and bright lights of Gryiffindor's, the only sound was that of the water tipping.

"I hope you feel in home here" with that Slughorne turned around and walked out.

While she looked at the rest of the room Hermione let herself fall in one of the couches feeling the weight of the situation settled in her shoulders, she started wondering if she'll ever see Harry, Ginny and Ron again, hear about their endless conversation about Quidditch, scowl at Harry and Ron for not doing their homeworks, drink a butterbear with them at the leaky cauldron laughing at their jokes, sneak around the castle in another of their adventures, and so much more. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were begging to come out, she though about the fact that she was at the marauders era where she could see Sirius again who just died last year when he fell through the veil, Remus who by now must be suffering trying to accept and hide that he's a werewolf, Wormtail who probably not even he knows that he'll betray his best friend in a couple of years and finally James and Lily, Harry's parents it was unfair that she has the chance to meet them and not Harry.

She opened her ayes and cleaned a tear upon hearing the sound of footsteps nearing to the common room. She straightened her back and put her most cold and neutral face that she had, but when she looked at the person who just entered the room she couldn't hide her surprise she hadn't thought that she'll meet deatheaters and their wives too, there standing was Narcissa Malfoy she reconized her of the time she met her at the Quidditch World Cup in her fourth year that Narcissa was beautiful but this Narcissa...this Narcissa was breathtaking, her golden hair fell in waves around her shoulders, her ice-blue eyes held a spark that Hermione had not seen at the World Cup and her soft features seemed carved by the gods themselves.

"_Oh no...she's hot"_

Straightening her back once again Hermione said "You must be the girl professor Slughorne was talking about"

"Yes and you are the new transfered student. Narcissa Black" By all the gods! her voice was the most beautiful voice Hermione has ever heard.

"Hermione. Hermione Grace" it felt strange to introduce herself without her original last name, it was like introducing someone else even if this last name was close enough to her real one.

"A pleasure" the blonde said looking her up and down with a smirk and sitting gracefully at the armchair in front of her "So tell me what brings you to Hogwarts? I mean it's not usual for someone to transfer with a month of delay" she asked tracing lines in the armchair with her finger.

"I understand" Hermione gulped she didn't know why but there was something in Narcissa that made her nervous, it wasn't the first time she talked with someone extremely beautiful, Fleur Delacour was an example so it was definitely not that but something more and that made her shudder.

"So?"

"Yes, sorry I spaced out. Answering your question my grandaunt was the only one who stayed here, you see my family, the most part, lives in America my parents and I moved there too a couple years ago but when she died it was us who inherited the mannor so..."

"I see...sorry about your lost" Narcissa seemed like she belived her and soon changed the topic"So I talked to professor Slughorne and he gave me your schedule fortunely we share some of the classes so that won't be a trouble, because is already late and we are close to curfew I'll show you around tomorrow it's that okay? are you tired?"

"Yes a little bit" Hermione responded feeling the tiredness of her day finally hitting her.

"Very well then follow me" Narcissa got up and started walking to the stairs that led to the girls bedrooms. The bedrooms were the only thing that Hermione could say was similar to Gryffindor's except that the curtains were green and there wasn't any window since they were underground "that one is yours and the one next to that is mine"

Nodding Hermione sat in the bed seeing what Dumbledore got her and started to unpack.

"Whats that?" Hermione heard Narcissa ask.

"Ummm my night robes?"

"Not that silly, this" she pointed at the wound in her arm made by the skrewt, Hermione felt herself blush at seeing Narcissa only in her underwear with her night robes under her arms and looked away.

"Oh this? Ummm I had an accident"

"Hmm with what? that looks recent"

"A curious one arent you?" Hermione responded still looking away.

Narcissa let out a giggle before saying "I guess you could say that, to be honest I've never seen a wound like that it's quite weird, I want to be a healer you see so I like to be informed of anything that can cause a wound like that"

"Oh that's...that's cool but...ummm...it's just that I'm not comfortable talking about this" She said pointing at the wound _"nice save Hermione maybe she'll thing that..."_

"So it has happened before?"

"Ummm...is that the bathroom right?"

"Yes but don't change the topic" Hermione picked up her night robes and went straight to the bathroom leaving a shocked Narcissa with a disbelieving smile.

Once in the bathroom Hermione changed and rest her forehead to the door sighing "_What I'm going to do?"_

Once she walked out she found Narcissa sitted in her bed with a leg crossed over the other waiting for her "are you going to tell me now?"

"Mmm no, I told you that I wasn't comfortable talking about that. And now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep it's been a long day" the last thing Hermione saw before closing the curtains and going to sleep was Narcissa smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

When Hermione woke up she looked around and with a sigh she realized that yesterday was real, blinking the sleep out of her eyes she sat up and started stretching, she knew where she can find some answers and if she wanted to go back to her own time soon she'd better get to it.

Opening her curtains she was met by the snoring of her new roomates, which made her miss Lavender and Parvati a little bit. After she got dressed she picked up her things for the day according to the schedule Narcissa gave her the night before.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a hoarse voice from one of the beds, which of course belonged to Narcissa "Just wait for me to get ready or you'll lost yourself in the castle" said the blonde getting up and walking to the bathroom.

_"As if...I'll probably know this castle better than you"_ Hermione thought narrowing her eyes, she walked out of the room and sat in one of the couches waiting for her, it would be best not to attract much attention, especially from Narcissa that girl made her very nervous and by the little chat they had the night before she could tell that Narcissa was a nosy girl, the last thing she wanted was make her suspicious.

"Who are you?" came the rude question from a tall skinny boy with long hair and a hooked nose. Snape. God he wasn't even a little bit better in his youth, he looked like he's been starved for days!

"Hermione and you are?" She said with her nose up looking him from above like she's seen him do it for the past six years.

"That's not important, why are you here?" he said curtly "Are you blind? Or what? I'm the new transferred student, I thought professor Slughorne told all of you about my arrival" Hermione answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it's obvious that he didn't….where are you from?" He said taking a seat next to her carefully studying her.

"America"

"You don't sound very American"

"You know I'm getting tired of explaining this…I was borne in London and then I moved to America and now I moved back"

"And why is that?"

"God Severus leave her alone, the last thing she needs is you intruding in her life" said Narcissa walking down the stairs.

"The pot calling the kettle" He responded crossing his arms over his chest and forming a thin line with his lips

"I'm not nearly as nosy as you are Snape" she glared "C'mon Hermione, I'll show you the castle" She said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the common room "Don't mind him, he's just curious"

"I can say you two have that in common"

Narcissa let out a gasp and looked at her with horror in her eyes putting a hand in her chest in offense "Please do not compare me to him ever again, I like you so far so don't ruin that, I mean _me_ having something in common with _him_? Don't be ridiculous"

"Oh…so you don't get along?"

"Please do I look like I'd hang out with someone like him? Just by being near him I feel my happiness go away" She replied with a laugh and Hermione couldn't help but smile back "C'mon we'll have breakfast and I'll give you a full tour" She stated smiling warmly at the brunette.

"_How can this be the same Narcissa I saw at the World cup? This Narcissa looks so…full of live_. _I wonder what happened for her to become so icy"_

They didn't talk much in breakfast but Hermione was able to catch some things, like the fact that the Slytherins weren't as talkative as the other houses and they were separated in little groups and they only talk to people on that group, a few seats in front of her she could see the Gryffindor table and Hermione was glad that they weren't very different from the Griffyndor of her time, while Slytherin was quiet and refined, Gryffindor was loud and messy, they talked and laughed loudly to the point where they could be heard clearly in other tables. There she could see the marauders, Sirius and james were throwing pieces of food at Pettigrew who was trying to catch it and laughing loudly while Remus was reading a thick book slowly eating his toast, beside him writing in a piece of parchment was a redheaded girl which she recognized as Lily Evans.

"_Wow I have to say that the picture Harry has of her does not make her justice. She's beautiful"_

"Why are you staring so much at the Gryffindor table" Narcissa's voice quickly got her out of her thought "Huh?" when Narcissa just lifted a perfect eyebrow Hermione cleared her throat.

"It's just….why are they so loud?" the brunette asked drinking pumpkin juice.

"Oh that" Narcissa shrugged "I don't know they're always like that, don't worry you'll get used to….although I wouldn't mind accompany you to eat elsewhere, sometimes I eat near the lake"

After breakfast Narcissa gave her a little "tour" around the castle before leaving her in the Transfiguration classroom since she had Herbology.

Once in the classroom Hermione took a seat on the back of the class as to go unnoticed, unfortunately for her she shared this class with the marauders.

"Hey Lils! Over here I saved you a seat and see it's in the front of the classroom just as you like" James yelled and motioned to the seat next to him with the biggest smile she has seen.

"_God this is so weird! I can't picture Harry behaving like this for Ginny, I can't wait to tell them about this" _Hermione smiled covering it with her hand although that smile disappeared when she realized two things. One that she wasn't even sure if she'll go back to her own time and two that Lily Evans was heading towards her with her nose up ignoring James.

With a huff Lily sat down next to her "Boys" she let out looking at Hermione curiously "Do I know you?"

"I…"

"Good morning class. First I'll like to introduce you to your new classmate Hermione Grace, please stand child" Blushing slightly the brunette stood up feeling the eyes of everyone on her.

"_Way to not attract attention" _she thought bitterly.

"Second for today's class we're going to learn **_Geminio,_** I'm sure you all read about it? She sent a stern look at the marauders before continuing "Miss Grace are you familiar with the spell? Yes? Perfect. Get to work"

The redhead immediately turned to her and smiled warmly sticking out her hand "Lily Evans, a pleasure"

"The pleasure is mine"

"So Hermione if you have a question do not hesitate in asking me" with that both of them started to work in the assignment. At her side Hermione heard a surprised gasp when she succeeded at duplicating the locket "How did you did it so fast? And I barely heard you murmur the spell"

"Well I already practiced a little bit when I read the chapter so…"

"Incredible..." Lily murmured with a bright smile before trying it with no success.

"Here you're moving a little too much your wrist...just" Hermione positioned behind the redhead and showed her the proper wand movement "You got it? I had the same mistake at the beginning" after she tried with Hermione's correction she manage to duplicate her locket successfully making both of them smile widely.

"Excellent work Miss Grace, Miss Evans. Keep the good work" said Mcgonogall when she passed beside their table. After a few more tries Lily managed to engage Hermione in talking with her the rest of the class and the brunette couldn't help but notice how much in common and how kind she was, another thing she noticed was that Lily couldn't stand James, in her words he was "a creep and annoying bully who couldn't leave her alone". There were times where she almost let slip something's like in just a year her opinion of him would change drastically and they will marry and have a kid.

"_I wonder if Harry noticed that I'm gone" _

"hey, what's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly putting a hand on her shoulder "It's nothing….it's just that I miss my friends" the brunette answered sadly.

"I'm sure it must be hard….but don't worry I'll make sure you'll feel welcome here" she tried to reassure her with a smile which Hermione slightly returned.

"Alright class we're finished for today, you may go" Mcgonagall dismissed.

James literally bolt out of his seat and made his way toward Lily "Hey Lils what was all that about? You completely ignored me and I saved you a seat!" he whined.

"Go away James" she replied with annoyance linking her arm with Hermione's which made her blush "We need to go to class so. Move"

"C'mon Lils are you really going to ditch me for…" when he finally realized who Lily was with he frowned "Hey weren't you the one with who I stumbled upon yesterday and you…"

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you…erm James right? But we really need to go so bye" She hurriedly said dragging Lily out with her ignoring James call.

"Wait! I have your books!" he yelled but it was too late they were already too far as to hear him.

* * *

><p><p>

"Thank you" Lily whispered receiving a curious glance from Hermione "You know for playing along….it's just that I can't stand James, he's so frustrating and annoying"

"Umm I….I don't know what to say"

"I don't expect you to know, you're new after all….but believe me give it a week and you'll understand what I'm talking about"

"HERMIONE GRACE!" At the yelling of her name Hermione quickly turned around just to be met by a fuming blonde coming towards her "Where were you?! I've been looking for you for more than 15 minutes, I even had to ask that idiot Potter if he has seen you and imagine my surprise to find out that you were with Evans"

"Ummm Narcissa I can explain you see…"

"Why is it a problem that she's with me?" Lily asked puffing out her chest in challenge.

"Well first she and I agreed to meet after her class so I could escort her to her next class" the blonde then turned to the brunette, her eyes demanding "What happened to that? And why are you with Evans"

"It's not like she couldn't have asked anyone else you know, it's a good thing then that I was with her if she had to wait for you that long" Lily commented looking at Narcissa right in her eyes, by the look in both of them it seemed like they would start a fight soon.

"Okay girls stop it. Narcissa I'm really sorry I didn't wait for you like we agreed it's just that something happened at the end of the class and **I** dragged Lily with me, it's my first day at this school and I didn't want to be late for class" Hermione said putting herself in between both girls "Now can we please go to class?"

After that the journey to the Charms classroom was really quiet with both Lily and Narcissa sending deadly glares at each other.

"_Ugh now I understand how Harry must feel whenever Ron and I argue, god that boy needs more recognition" _

In class Hermione took a seat next to Narcissa which made her smirk smugly at Lily who took a seat next to Severus.

"I think It's time for me to explain to you some things" Narcissa said looking carefully at her nails "You see here at Hogwarts there is an unspoken rule…Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along"

"Oh really and why is that? I mean look at Lily and…" She motioned to Lily and Snape who were quietly laughing at something Lily said.

"Evans and Snape don't count they're already a disgrace for their houses..."

"Yeah well I think it's stupid to not talk to someone just because of the house they were sorted in" Hermione replied even though she was being a bit of a hypocrite she wasn't the biggest fan of Slytherin after all.

Narcissa let out a small melodious laugh "You haven't met the house yet, believe me when you meet them you'll understand why I'm telling you this"

"I already met Lily and she didn't treat me differently just because I'm in Slytherin"

"I have to admit that Evans can be an exception…but then again the only ones that want her in her house are the marauders and that's because Potter likes her"

"Whatever…can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you show me the library later, I heard Hogwarts has quite a big one" Hermione asked with a glint in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Sure, although I have to say from all the things I can show you about Hogwarts, the library isn't the most interesting"

"Maybe later you can show me those too"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you for reading! <strong>

_**Scorpiogryffindor:** Thanks for reading and reviewing I look forward to reading more from you soon (remember just send me a PM and I'll be the first one to comment)_

**_Guest:_**_ Thanks for R/R I'm glad that you think it's a cool idea, I'll try to update sooner and hopefully explain a little bit more why Narcissa wants to be a healer in this story._

**_Seeker-of-Raven:_**_ Thanks for reading! I saw the lack of Cissamione and decided to give it a try and write my own story I hope you'll continue to like it C:_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

"Ugh I really do not understand why you would like to read that book" Narcissa huffed flipping a page of her own book "The 100 weirdest magical accidents"

"I already told you, I want to know everything I can about my new school" Hermione replied putting Hogwarts: A history in the table and massaging her head. The thing is, since the classes ended for the day Hermione practically begged Narcissa to come to the library, she figured that maybe just for this week she could act like a real new student who does not know anything about Hogwarts and then, she could go on with her search by herself. Of course so far her search on the library wasn't really effective she managed to find a copy of Hogwarts: A history but this copy wasn't nearly as complete as her own copy, there were so many things left out of the book.

"Yeah and I get it but why read that book when you can explore it by yourself! I mean I will obviously be with you otherwise you might get lost or something. Hogwarts it's kind of an enigma there's just so much hidden between this walls" the blonde looked around as to make a point "It's one of my favorites things about this school you'll always find something new and exciting"

"_Yeah you'll think that until you're thrown back 20 years in the past without a single clue for how to get back to your own time" _Hermione thought bitterly but formed a smile when she heard the next words that left Narcissa's mouth.

"You know we should go and explore someday" she lowered her voice "Just between us, I heard that the marauders: Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and my cousin Sirius knows quite a lot of passage and I even heard that they managed to find a way to sneak around the castle without being seen, I think it's some kind of artifact"

Hermione couldn't help the huge smile that broke through her face. "_That's it! The marauders map! I'm sure there must be something in it that may give me a clue about that room. Gods I could kissed you right now Narcissa. Now the thing is how do I get the map?"_

"What are you thinking?" the blue-eyed girl asked with a smile "You'll like that?"

"Yes, I think I really would" Hermione responded closing her book "why don't you show me what you like to do for fun?"

Jumping out of her seat Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the library "I'll show you what fun really is"

* * *

><p>Of all the things that there were for Narcissa to show her, why flying must be the one that Narcissa enjoyed the most?<p>

Clutching the handle of the broom, Hermione sighed , closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her heartbeat and slowly leaned forward with the broom following its slow movement "C'mon Hermione hurry up or we'll be late" Narcissa shouted from afar gesturing for her to follow.

"Umm yeah…just…give me a sec" she said before speeding a little bit "_Can't I escape of people obsessed with flying and Quidditch? Seriously I think I feel safer on Buckbeak's back than in a broom, damn it even a thestral is safer_"

"Hermione?" the blonde asked with a soft voice when Hermione finally reached her "You don't like flying that much don't you?" at the curt nod from Hermione she smiled reassuringly "Don't worry we are close and I'll try to go slow"

Once they reached their destination Hermione realized that they were in the forbidden Forrest "Narcissa? You do know that we're in the forbidden forrest right? It's forbidden for a reason you know"

"Relax I've been here for years now, we're okay. Here follow me" the blue-eyed beauty said before softly landing on the ground. Hermione by the other hand wasn't so lucky and she crashed "Hermione! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just a…rough landing" Hermione said standing up and brushing the leaves out of her hair "Lead the way please" she gestured forward trying to cover her blushing face by looking around her.

"Are you sure? Okay then…Do you like animals?"

"Yes, Narcissa what's going on? Where are we exactly…?" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence by the scene that was in front of her, there drinking water was a drove of beautiful unicorns "Narcissa...this is…they're…beautiful"

"I knew you'll like them, here, this is Hypnos" she said standing next to a unicorn that was lying in the grass, sleeping "I swear he's the laziest unicorn I've ever seen. This one is Arion he's the fastest one, I named him after the fastest horse in Greek mythology, you know the son of Poseidon and Demeter" Hermione couldn't help the smile that crept upon her lips upon hearing Narcissa introduce every unicorn they were from all the size, some were runnig, others were eating grass or just looking at their surroundings "and this is Cassiopeia she's so full of herself just because she's beautiful you should see her when I brush her fur, what a pain"she gestured to a tall unicorn that flipped her mane and huffed offended, and moved to follow a butterfly.

"How did you find them?" Hermione asked caressing one of the unicorns.

"I found them in my third year…if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone about it?" at Hermione's nod she let out a sigh before continuing "You see I have a sister who was disowned, she married a muggleborn" she paused looking at Hermione to see her reaction.

"_Andromeda…by the look in her eyes it really hurt her when Andromeda married Ted…she didn't called him a mudblood though"_

"It's okay go on"

"When she was disowned I was sad, I used to isolate myself from others so that way they wouldn't know how affected I was. It was in my third year that I found out that my sister was pregnant and I broke...I needed time alone so I went to the forbidden forrest (It was the nearest place to go) and I somehow ended here and while I was crying these amazing creatures appeared and I suddenly felt good, comforted at least so this place have been my sanctuary ever since"

"Wow Narcissa I…I don't know what to say. Thank you for trusting me with your story and for showing me your sanctuary" Hermione said and impulsively hugged the blonde. She was about to let her go realizing what she has done but was surprised when she felt the blonde hug her back.

They stayed like that for a while probably more than what would be considered appropriated but when they finally broke apart Hermione could see blue eyes looking brightly at her and the biggest smile plastered in Narcissa's face. It was then that Hermione decided that she would do anything to make the blue-eyed girl look like that again.

"Let's go Hermione it's getting late and I'd hate it if we get detention" Narcissa said breaking them form the state they were in.

"Sure but can we go slowly? I really hate flying" Hermione said apologetically "Of course, I'll remember that for the next time we came back"

* * *

><p>After that talk in the forrest Narcissa and Hermione were inseparable it was like they were joined at the hip. Hermione have been in the past for a week and she was having mixed feelings, by one hand she was having so much fun with Narcissa and Lily, and the brunette was sure that she had a crush on the blonde beauty but by the other hand she wanted to come back to her own time there were times where she was with Lily or Narcissa and suddenly the images of Harry, Ginny and even Ron were thrown to the front of her mind leaving her feeling homesick, to top it all she still hadn't found a way to steal the marauder's map yet.<p>

With a huff Hermione flipped the pages of the thick book about arithmancy written by Bridget Wenlock.

"Nice one. It's one of my favorite books I found Bridget Wenlock's work brilliant" said a voice that belonged to non-other that Remus Lupin, the brunette had to blink twice this Remus was a lot more different and why not, handsome than he's older self, for a moment she was speechless "May I sit here? This is where I usually sit" he asked with a small smile.

"Sure, go ahead" Hermione was confused by the friendliness in which Remus was treating her, in this time she was a Slytherin after all and she was sure that Remus disliked Slytherin just as much as the rest of the marauders. He even started talking with her about arithmancy and surprisingly they talked for hours about other books and classes that they liked.

"You know I think Lily was right you definitely aren't like the other Slytherins" He said with a smile standing and putting one of the books he brought with him in one of the shelves behind her.

"Really? And what exactly Lily told you?"

"Oh you know the usual that you were smart, kind and fun" He said with a wave of his hand "To be honest I was sceptic at first, I like Lily she's a dear friend to me but I don't really trust her judgment with friends, I mean she hangs out with Snape and I'm positive that even your housemates dislike him" Remus laughed and Hermione couldn't hold back the snort that escaped from her mouth upon remembering the way Narcissa talked about Snape "But I have to say I'm glad I was wrong about you, It's not like I disliked you at the beginning or anything but about Lily's judgment with friends, after all she does hang out with us too, the marauders I mean at least when James isn't asking her out…" He said laughing awkwardly and blushing madly "I'm rambling aren't I? What I mean to say it's that you're pretty cool and I'm glad I talked to you"

"Thank you Lupin, I think the same about you" both smiled at each other "Please call me Remus" Lupin said while brushing out the dust out of his hands "Very well then you may call me Hermione. Remus what made you talk to me? Since it wasn't Lily's suggestion then what was it?"

"Honestly it was your debate with Professor Hayes in Defence Against the Dark Arts about the few spells that can be used againts an inferius and if they somehow can be redirected to their master. It was truly brilliant"

"Wow thank you" Hermione replied before feeling somebody's arms wrapped around her neck, smelling the sweet scent of flowers the brunette knew exactly who it was "Well hello to you too Lily"

"I have to say this is a sight I thought I'll never see given how stubborn Remus over here is" Lily said showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn! It's just that you have a questionable judgment for friendship, Hermione here agrees with me"

"I have to agree with him in this hun, Snape is enough reason to question anyones judgment, sorry" Hermione said giggling which granted her a slight smack on her arm and a scowl.

"Seriously I'll never understand why you too hate him, he hasn't done anything bad to any of you, even when you deserve it" Lily said glaring at Remus who shrugged.

"He's not a good person Lily, maybe and just maybe he's just good towards you" Hermione said matter of factly thinking about how mean the older Snape is.

"Yeah and everybody knows it's because he loves you" Remus added giving her a knowing look.

"He does not! He's my best friend" Lily unwrapped her arms from Hermione's neck and brushing her bangs away she let out a sigh "He's really a sweet guy and you Hermione should give him a chance"

"Lily we already discussed this, I don't like him, period. Look if it'll make you feel better I promise not to talk badly about him in your presence okay?" the brunette said holding one of the redhead's hands.

"Fine. What were you two talking anyway?"

"A little bit of everything, specially books and classes" Remus replied glancing at his watch "I'm sorry girls but I have to go, I'm supposed to meet James, Sirius and Peter in the common room. See you later" he waved at them before leaving the library.

"Then that leave just the two of us" Lily commented "Hey! Do you have plans for the weekend? We're going to have a Hogsmead trip do you want to come with me?" Lily asked her hopefully.

"I'm sorry Evans but she's already going with me" a cold voice replied to Lily's question.

"Hey there Cissy" Hermione greeted glancing back and forth between both girls who were glaring at each other, the brunette already feeling the tension grow tried to attract the blonde's attention "I thought you went to bed"

"No, I went to the owlery I had to send a letter to my sister and on my way back professor Slughorne called me because he wanted to talk to me about the next club's party so we were the whole afternoon discussing and planning it"

"Hmm that's weird, professor Slughorne hasn't told me anything" Lily murmured puzzled.

"And I don't blame him, why would he want you to…"

"Okay...jeez! It's getting late why don't we go back to the common room Cissy? Eh?" Hermione interrupted standing and hugging Lily "I'll try and make some time to spend with you at Hogsmeade" she whispered in the redhead's ear making her blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"Sure…" Narcissa scowled even more upon seeing what Hermione did and quickly grabbed the brunette's hand leading her out of the library "What was that?" she snapped.

"What was what?" Hermione asked puzzled and feeling herself go deep red once she realized that Narcissa hadn't released her hand yet "I just hugged her as a goodbye"

"I don't get why you hang out with her" Narcissa stated wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I'm sure if you actually talked to her you'll get along, she's an awesome girl" Hermione said feeling a sense of déjà vu,

"You know I can't and honestly I don't want to"

"Is it because of the house rivalry? Because you already know how I feel about it" Hermione frowned giving the blonde a light squeeze "It's not just that, you do know that she's muggleborn right?"

"And what does that mean? Just because her parents are muggle she's not worthy of your attention?" Hermione felt herself grow defensive "_I wonder what'll you think if you knew that I'm muggleborn"_

"Well yes, my family has some beliefs Hermione and even though I do not exactly share their mindset, if they find out that I was hanging out with a muggleborn they'll disown me. I'm sure Regulus wouldn't hesitate in telling that to her mother and she to my mother" the brunette's frown slowly disappeared before realizing what she just said.

_"Regulus. Sirius's brother. It's weird I haven't seen him around and I already have a week here"_

"Hey, you okay?" Narcissa softly asked releasing her hand when they made it to the common room "Yeah, I'm tired that's all. Do you mind if I go to bed early?"

"No, go ahead. See you tomorrow" and for the brunette's astonishment Narcissa leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her cheek leaving her gaping and with a dreamy look in her face.

Slightly dazed Hermione made her way to her dorm and it wasn't until she was lying in her bed that she realized that she had befriended Remus Lupin, one of the marauders and that could be her chance to get the map and find that room.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I'm genuinly surprised by the respond to this fic, thank you all you're awsome.<strong>

**Pachecoissa123:** I'm glad that you liked it thanks for reading, I'll try to update sooner I promise.

**Seeker-of-Raven:** Hey there! I'm glad you liked Narcissa/Hermione/Lily interaction you'll be seeing more of them later. About Narcissa's and Severu's relationship it's quite complicated he's a really complex man and tbh I don't like him that much but you'll see in the future how they're relationship really is.

**Karean: **Wow que sorpresa verte por aquí. Gracias por leer lo aprecio mucho, no sabia que también te gustaba Cissamione. Y pues si quise desafiarme un poco y tratar de mejorar mi ingles so...espero que actualices tu fanfic pronto no puedo esperar para leer el proximo capitulo.

**Scorpiogryffindor: **Well tbh I'm not sure about that, I like the pairing but I don't think I could write a whole story for them. You'll see a lot of interaction between them here though :)

**Guest(1):** Thank you I will ;)

**HerCissa:** OThanks for reading! ummm I'm not sure if I'll write smut here though I haven't done it before so...but who knows maybe I'll try.

**ForensicGeek2: **Thank you so much for reading and I really appreciate your corrections. As I said before I'm still learning and I'll try to improve those little flaws I have, specially with how you pointed Grammar, it's just that English Grammar it's different from Spanish and they're somethings I don't know yet so I kinda get stuck because I don't know how to put it the way I want to so... I'll try to improve the description of places in the next chapter too :) I'm really grateful.

**Fan: **Thanks for reading! :) Then it's a good thing you liked Narcissa/Hermione/Lily interaction because you'll be seeing a lot more of them.

**Guest(2): **I'm glad you liked it I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading :B


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

_"I'm sorry professor but I cannot wait anymore, I need you to tell me where is Hermione? I know that you told everyone that she needed to go with her parents because of personals reasons and that she will come back soon, but I know Hermione, she's my best friend! And I know that she'll never disappeared just like that without a note or something" The black-haired boy said increasing his voice with each sentence. Harry Potter stood before the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore and his Head of House Minerva Mcgonagall flanked by Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley, the trio wore a worrisome look on their faces and bags under their eyes, a clear sign of the lack of sleep that the three teenagers have had since the disappearing of Hermione Granger. _

_"Mr. Potter, I'm going to need you to calm down and-" started to say Dumbledore but was quickly cut off by Ginny Weasley who ran a hand through her fiery red hair in frustration "Professor with all due respect it has been two weeks since Hermione disappeared and she hadn't send a single letter explaining why! So forgive me if I offend you but that's not like Hermione at all" _

_"Besides we all know that she and her parents were in great terms, just a week ago she received a snow globe from them of their trip to Edinburgh" added Ron furrowing his brow in thought "They were in a conference of….ummm…teeth fixers?" _

_"Dentist" Harry corrected "Yeah that" Ron concluded crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Professor, she might be in trouble, with Voldemort back and the death eaters causing chaos, what if they did something to her?!" Harry exclaimed, his hands shaking and he was pacing back and forth around the room._

_Minerva let out a sigh and looked at Dumbledore with severity "I told you so Albus, they're far too close to let this slip" Dumbledore nodded in agreement and cleaned his half-moon glasses with the sleeves of his robes "You're right, but before I tell you what happened with Miss. Granger you must promise that anything said here, stays here. Understood?" when the three of them nodded he continued "Miss. Granger has indeed disappear, it was an accident I can assure you that and it wasn't the deatheaters that caused it…I'm afraid it was Hogwarts itself"_

_"Hold on a second" said Ronald who was surprisingly the first one to wake up from his stupor "Professor are you telling us that the school made Hermione disappear just like that? Without a reason? Do you know where she is now? Did…did the school killed her?!" _

_"But…but how?" asked Ginny with a look of utter confusion._

_"Now…now…this situation it's rather odd let me explain it for parts. Hogwarts it's an ancient place full of ancient magic, numerous famous and talented wizards and witches have studied and lived here so it's no surprise that they have experimented here or marked some place in specific with powerful magic. I have to admit that as much as I'd like, I don't know all of Hogwarts, merely a fraction…through the years I discover new places here and sometimes it's by students that have had unexpected discover them" he gave them a significant look before continuing "I can't say how or why Miss. Granger found one of those places that unfortunately made her "disappear" but I can tell you that she's alive"_

_"But if she's alive, where is she?" Asked Harry exasperate "And how do you know that she's alive?"_

_"It's more of a feeling Mr. Potter" at the puzzled look that the trio gave him, Minerva decided to continue, scowling at Dumbledore who merely smiled with that annoying twinkle in his piercing blue eyes "We can't say where she is because we are not completely sure if our suspicions are correct. We think she's here in Hogwarts-"_

_"Professor Dumbledore just say Hogwarts made her disappear" Ron protested getting frustrated more and more with each minute._

_"And it did" affirmed Mcgonagall glaring at the redhead for interrupting her "We think she's here in Hogwarts but in 1976"_

_"But professor that's impossible! Hermione told me she gave you the time turner" Harry said jumping from his chair._

_"Indeed and I have it in my vault in Gringotts. I thought we made it clear that it was Hogwarts who caused the accident"_

_"So…Hogwarts made her time travel and now she's stuck in the past?" Ginny recapitulated at the nod from both adults she asked "And how did you realized it?"_

_"Some things are changing Miss. Weasley" responded the Headmaster "Especially in the memory of the professors, there are some memories that are being replaced for others in which Miss. Granger is present"_

_After a couple of minutes of silence it was Harry who broke it "And…there is a way of bringing her back right?" _

_"I think our younger self are working on it" Dumbledore responded with sympathy upon seeing the unshed tears in Harry's eyes "But till then, there's nothing we can do to bring her back"_

_"If it's any consolation, we are working on a way to communicate with her or our younger self" Mcgonagall informed placing a comforting hand in Ginny's shoulder who was sobbing._

* * *

><p>Sweating and crying Hermione woke up from her dream, Narcissa was right there making circles in her back in a soothing way.<p>

"Hermione" the blonde spoke softly "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I…yes" Hermione rezponded monotonously, she was hiccupping, her heart felt like it was being clenched and her brain was in overdrive _"was it…? Was it real? Harry, Ginny and Ron…they're…"_

"Hermione?" Narcissa called her again but the brunette was still looking blankly at the wall "Hermione!"

_"If they find a way to communicate with me? How I'm going to explain to them that I don't have anything about the room yet and neither does Dumbledore? If they do….I wouldn't have to steal the map! Harry could tell me…Harry could…Harry…Ron…"_

"HERMIONE!" Narcissa shook her with more force finally bringing her out of her stupor, Hermione just blinked before realizing that Narcissa was very close, a look of worry masked her entire face.

"Narcissa? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I heard you crying and murmuring names and other things I couldn't quite understand" the blonde cupped her cheek and looked closer, inspecting every inch of her face once she finished she drew away before quietly asking "Were you dreaming of your family and other friends?"

"Yes" Hermione replied not being able to keep looking at those intense eyes at the feel of new tears coming so she hung her head low "I missed them so much"

"Hey" the blonde grabbed her chin and softly made her look back at her "I'm here for you, for whatever you need, for whenever you want to talk about them, I'm here. I promise if I can do anything to help you I will" at the weak nod from Hermione she smiled warmly and hugged her giving her a chaste kiss on her temple "How about you rest? It's 3:00 am"

"Narcissa?" Hermione called her when she saw the blonde made her way to her own bed "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Narcissa smiled reassuringly once more before getting under the covers of her bed.

* * *

><p>The day has passed in a bliss for Hermione, she has been wandering the same corridor where the room sent her a week ago to this year for three hours and nothing has happened, she even recreated the path she crossed from Hagrid's hut to this corridor, she grabbed the same amount of books (the same ones she had that day but this year edition) and rested herself on the same wall, she repeated everything.<p>

"Miss. Grace Can I ask you what are you doing?" Mcgonagall asked readjusting her hat with her right hand "I've been watching you for a while now and I don't know what exactly you are trying to do"

"Professor I…" Hermione blushed before realizing that in fact repeating everything she has done that day wasn't going to bring her anywhere, remembering the dream that a few a hours ago she had, she frowned, determination written in her face "Professor I need to speak with you and professor Dumbledore right now"

"May I ask why?" Minerva asked taken aback by the look on Hermione's face.

"You'll know when we are with Dumbledore" with a last nod from her transfiguration professor she proceeded to lead the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, Miss. Grace here has required a word with both of us" Minerva informed to the old wizard who smiled knowingly at Hermione and nodded entwining his fingers over the table.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when would you come"

"I'm sorry professor, I know I should have come earlier but I really need to know what you have found about the room"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but of what room are you talking about?" Minerva asked fixing her glasses up her nose and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I assume that you want professor Mcgonagall here to be informed of the situation, may I ask why?"

"I…I had a…dream or vision it depends on how you look at it" scratching the back of her neck Hermione continued "And you two were in there…"

Nodding Dumbledore proceeded to inform Mcgonogall of everything that has happened regarding Hermione's arrival to the year "So you're telling me that Miss. Grace, I mean Miss. Granger has traveled in time" the old witch exclaimed clearly startled by the situation.

"Professor what exactly you've found out about the room?" Hermione asked once again after giving Mcgonagall some time to take it all in.

"I'm afraid Miss. Granger that I haven't found anything important regarding it yet, although I've manage to contact with someone who apparently knows something about it. We'll be meeting the next Thursday and I want you to come with me perhaps you can verify if it is in fact the same room that brought you here" Dumbledore reached forward and grabbed a lemon drop from a bowl "Lemon drop Miss. Granger? No? Oh well…Now can you tell me about the vision you had?"

Hermione told them every detail from her dream, adding something's about her friends here and there being careful to not reveal too much information.

"I think you're right Miss. Granger it does seem like it is something more than a dream" Dumbledore softly caressed his beard "Are you familiar with professor Trewlaney? Perhaps with could use her help with this" Hermione was about to protest clearly not thrilled with the thought of having to need Trewlaney's help but quickly recovered and shut her mouth, her protest dying in her throat.

"I'll go get her" Minerva said before storming out of the office.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was tired of wandering through the halls of Hogwarts all day in search of Hermione, she even had to ask Lily Evans if she has seen her. She felt part of her pride crack with having to ask a muggleborn for help.<p>

"Where are you Hermione?" she asked to no one in particular hoping that out of nowhere Hermione would come out. She felt like she needed to protect her, it was hard for her to see her friend broke down, it brought memories of her own life to the front of her mind.

When Narcissa looked deeply in Hermione's brown eyes it reminded her when Andromeda was disowned. Every night since she was a child when Narcissa had a nightmare she would ran toward Andromeda's room (being the nearest to her own) and she would cuddled in her sister's arms, Andromeda used to hold her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words till she fell asleep. It was a ritual, a tradition, it was something that only the two of them shared so when Andromeda was burned out of the family tree and Narcissa had a nightmare she ran toward her room seeking the comfort that only her sister gave her just to find it empty and cold, by that time Bellatrix was already married to Rodolphus Lestrange so she couldn't go to her and had to face it by her own.

That really marked her so it felt natural when the urge to comfort Hermione made itself present, she didn't want to see her friend suffer like that knowing how hard it was for her. It was weird for her to feel that way about someone other than herself but something about the brunette…she made Narcissa feel different, she knew that Hermione wasn't like none of her "friends" (if you can call them that), to Narcissa her friends were a bunch of sycophants who would not hesitate to stab her in the back at the earliest opportunity to get whatever they wanted. Hermione by the other hand she seemed like someone who would genuinely care for her perhaps they do not know each other that well yet but she could tell that that wasn't a problem at all and they will soon get to know each other way more deeply than with anyone else.

_With a smile the blonde remembered Monday's accident. They were both heading to the grounds for their Care of Magical Creatures class when they heard Sirius and Regulus Black arguing loudly near an old tree, Sirius seemed to be about to hex his brother, curious Narcissa dragged a reticent Hermione with her and both hide behind a couple of bushes. They couldn't understand much of what was said but they managed to catch a few words like "dark", "blood", "muggle", "purity" and "necklace" not in that order. _

_"Come out!" Sirius yelled when he saw a glimpse of Narcissa's hair "I know that you're spying on us Narcissa"_

_They reluctantly came out of the bushes and Sirius pointed his wand toward the blonde "Entomorphis!" he yelled, Hermione though, put herself in between and blocked it._

_"If you ever try to do that to her again or even raise your wand at her, I'm going to hex you until you beg for mercy" Hermione calmly said not even blinking an eye. When Sirius tried to do it again Hermione has hexed him so bad that he didn't come out of the hospital wing till Wednesday's night. _

That was the first time that someone other than her sisters tried to protect her, she felt in debt with her even if she could have blocked it and hexed Sirius herself, it was the fact that Hermione did not hesitate to jump in to protect her that made her feel like that.

"So here's where you have been all day, I have to say Cissy, it's rude to make people look for you, especially your fiancé" said the annoying voice of Lucius Malfoy. He rested an arm in the railing "I didn't know that you liked astronomy"

Narrowing her eyes the blonde drew away of the railing where she was resting to address the newly arrived blond "First, don't call me Cissy only my closest friends and family can call me that and you certainly aren't a friend the only reason why I tolerate you is because of our arranged marriage of which I've told you to not mention, we had a deal" Narcissa walked closer to him and poked him in the chest "Or do I have to remind you what'll happen if you break it? Remember that I have proof of you "cheating" on me. I wouldn't wish to be you if my father found out" at the sharp shake of his head she continued "Second, what I do it's none of your concern. Do I make myself clear? Good third, why were you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to remind you of the upcoming ball in your house and that I will assist so we can make up the story of how we've been here acting all 'couplely'" He said through gritted teeth but upon seeing the expression on Narcissa's face he's lips curled in a smirk "You forgot didn't you? For once the perfect Narcissa Black…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence" she said pulling her wand out of her robes and pressing it into his neck in a quick motion. With everything going on with Hermione she had forgotten about the annual ball that her parents always throw at Christmas and it's merely three weeks until then. With a heavy sigh she removed her wand from Lucius neck and took a step back "Let's start the less time I spend with you, the better"

* * *

><p>After the conversation with Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Trelawny, Hermione left the office with an even sourer mood. Of course as she imagined Trelawny's help was useless she just went on and on about the importance of dreams and talked about cases where dreams played an "important" role which none of them were exact, it was more about coincidence than any other thing. So while she took another hour talking about those cases and not Hermione's Dumbledore was required in the Ministry of Magic leaving the brunette without the answers she needed.<p>

"Ugh! I just want my life back. It's that much to ask?" Hermione thought running a hand through her hair.

"Hmm I was starting to wonder how long you will be in there. One might think that you did something really bad and you would be expelled" said a boy with jet black hair with his back against the wall, he had grey eyes, ivory white skin and a sharp nose, he was handsome perhaps not in the way Sirius was handsome but in a more mysterious and darker way "I think we hadn't been introduce yet, allow me to, I'm Regulus Black you might recognized me, I'm the one who was with Sirius the day you hexed him" he extended his hand for her to shake "Do you mind taking a walk with me?"

"I…I have to meet with someone" Hermione responded not quite sure of how to react.

"Is it Narcissa? If that's so we can look for her together" He said with a smirk. Something about him made all the alarms in Hermione's head turn on, she didn't know what to expect from him but whatever it was, she didn't want to know "No. It's not Narcissa I have to meet with" she said, her voice shaking a little bit.

"Oh…Evans then? I've seen you talking with the mudblood for quite some time. Why do you put up with her? She might be smart but she's…."

"Don't talk like that about her. She's my friend! Muggleborn or not" she growled "Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do" Hermione sniffed and walked past him.

"Do you like her?" the question made her stop "What?"

"I asked if you like her. It's that why you hang out with her? I mean that's the reason why Snape hangs with her, I don't see why you would be any different"

"I…No! Why would you think that? I told you she's my friend and that's it! Don't you have other things to do?" she said walking faster with Regulus following close behind.

"To be honest no. I don't. I just want to get to know you better" he said calmly "I'm busy maybe any other time"

"I don't see why we can't right now" stopping in her tracks Hermione pinched her nose "What is it that you really want?"

"I already told you. I want to get to know you even if you're a blood traitor. There's something about you Grace…it seems…off…but I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing yet" he said, he's eyes cold without a trace of emotion.

Gulping Hermione tore her eyes away from his "I appreciate the interest but I'm not in the mood. So I'll be thankful if you just leave me alone"

"Very well then. I'll leave you alone now but we'll talk later. See you around Grace, perhaps if we get to know each other we can be friends" with a small smile he turned around and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets whistling a soft tune.

_"I don't know exactly what you hide Regulus. But I know it's not good"_ Hermione shook her head and continued walking. She didn't know where to go so she headed to the only place that could bring her comfort. The Library. It was when she was reaching the entrance that she remembered the discussion that she heard with Narcissa between both Black brothers. She didn't heard that much but what she did heard wasn't pleasant, maybe she was taking it out of context but if the look in Sirius's face that day was anything to go by, her suspicions might be correct. To be honest she didn't want to hex Sirius that bad, he was Harry's godfather after all, but when he raised his wand towards Narcissa something inside her snapped.

_"Maybe I should apologize to him. He could tell me something about Regulus and how he is….ugh don't be stupid Hermione why Sirius would tell you anything about his brother? In this time you're a Slytherin, a Slytherin that hexed him so bad that he had to go to the hospital wing. A simple apologize won't make him tell you anything"_ she opened her eyes in realization _"Oh my god I'm probably the marauders next target!"_

"Hey, Hermione are you okay?" Lupin asked once he got near enough and saw her horrified expression.

"Remus! I….could you do me a favor?" taken aback the brown haired boy nodded "Good. Follow me please"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy new year everybody! I'm sorry for the delay but I've been busy the last couple weeks : Anyways thanks for reading I hope this year all your wishes and expectations comes true.**

**Karean: **Feliz año! espero que las hayas pasado muy bien :D. Por los momentos estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia así que probablemente esta sea la que más actualice, con respecto a las otras bueno...para ser honesta estoy bloqueada me quede en blanco :/ tengo ya pensado el final y todo, pero desde donde lo deje no se como continuar so...Gracias por leer C:

**DangerGirl123: **Hey thanks for reading! I'll try to update sooner I promise.

**ArchAngel-Wolf:** Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad that you like Hermione's friendship with Lily and Narcissa I hope you like her other friendships as well, especially with Lupin cause he's going to be really important for Hermione in this crazy adventure of hers along with Lily and Narcissa (obviously).

**Seeker-of-Raven: **Hey there! Yeah Narcissa can be a little bit possesive with the people she cares about and Lily isn't one of her favorite persons so she tends to be territorial around her. I couldn't stop laughing picturing Harry's face upon learning that Lily might have had a crush on his best friend hahaha. I'm really glad that you liked that scene between them that was the intention, they'll be going there more often in the future so you'll see them becoming more and more open to each other. Thanks for reading :D Happy New Year.

**ForensicGeek2: **Hello! I'm always excited to read your review so it's no trouble at all answering them if you had an account here I'll probably write to you more privately and personally (?) Oh! I didn't noticed that I had typed "They're" instead of "There are" oops I guess it was a lapsus hehe I'm sorry it was late and I was kind of tired that day. I'm glad you enjoyed Remus/Hermione interaction (I ship them a little bit too xD) as I said before he'll be really important for Hermione while she's in the past so I hope you'll like that :D (about a fic Remus/Hermione I don't think I'll be able to write it :/ I'm still struggling with this one so...). I comprehend your worries concerning the romance in the story but don't worry they are not there yet, there's still a lot to happen for them to actually fall in love with each other ;) trust me I have it all planned in my head and we are not that close yet. With updates I'll try to update sooner but it really depends on how busy I'll be on weeks so I can't really tell you when my next update will be. I'm glad that you think I'm improving (I know there's a lot to learn yet but thanks anyway) It really makes me happy that you think I'm doing better. Maybe if you could make an account here it will be easier to contact you and you could be like my beta reader C:

**Slytherinenigma:** Thanks for reading! I really apreciate it C:


End file.
